Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-y+14-11y-10}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-y - 11y} + {14 - 10}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-12y} + {14 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12y} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $-12y+4$